Anata no Oto
, translated as Your Sound, is a song by Ranka Lee and was first released as track 6 on the album Macross Frontier O.S.T.2 Nyan Tra☆. Appearances Macross Frontier Lyrics Romaji = Anata no oto DOKUN DOKUN DOKUN kikoete kuru yo DOKUN DOKUN DOKUN Ikiteru oto yasashii oto dakara setsunai oto kikoete kuru yo kaze ga hana wo sakaseru you ni warai aetara Ame ga kusa wo nurasu you ni namida koboretara Bokutachi no negai wa daijoubu utagai no KOOTO wa mou iranai Toki ni jamasaretatte daijoubu mou nido to hanarenai Anata no oto DOKUN DOKUN DOKUN kikoetekuruyo DOKUN DOKUN DOKUN Ikiteru oto yasashi oto dakara setsunai oto kikoete kuru yo Ai ga DOKUN DOKUN DOKUN Me wo samasu made DOKUN DOKUN DOKUN kono te de motto anata no kodoku ni furetai Yoake wo futari mochinagara kyutto me wo tojita Hoshi ga yami wo tsunageru you ni mitsume aetara Tsuki ga subete yurusu you ni osore tokashitara Bokutachi wa mayowazu toberu darou KONPASU no harisae mada shiranai Kyou no saki made datte toberu darou eien ni mamoritai Anata no oto DOKUN DOKUN DOKUN Kasuka dakeredo DOKUN DOKUN DOKUN Kata to kata ga butsukaru tabi iki ga dekinai hodo hayaku naru yo Mune ga DOKUN DOKUN DOKUN Tashikana MONO wa DOKUN DOKUN DOKUN Kono kimochi to PURAMU BURUU no ano sora Sugoku kirei de ugokenai futari Ikiteru oto yasashii oto dakara setsunai oto kikoeteru yo Ai ga DOKUN DOKUN DOKUN Me wo samasu made DOKUN DOKUN DOKUN Kono te de motto ANATA no kodoku ni furetai Yoake wo futari mochinagara kyutto me wo tojita |-| Kanji = アナタノオト　ドクン　ドクン　ドクン 聴こえてくるよ　ドクン　ドクン　ドクン 生きてる音　やさしい音　だから切ない音　聴こえてくるよ 風が花を咲かせるように　笑いあえたら 雨が草を濡らすように　　涙　　こぼれたら ぼくたちの願いは　　大丈夫　　うたがいのコートはもういらない 時代に邪魔されたって大丈夫　もう　二度と離れない アナタノオト　ドクン　ドクン　ドクン 聴こえてくるよ　ドクン　ドクン　ドクン 生きてる音　やさしい音　だから切ない音　聴こえてくるよ 愛が　ドクン　ドクン　ドクン 目を覚ますまで　ドクン　ドクン　ドクン この手でもっとアナタの孤独にふれたい 夜明けをふたり持ちながら　きゅっと目を閉じた 星が闇をつなげるように　見つめあえたら 月がすべて赦すように　恐れ溶かしたら ぼくたち迷わず翔べるだろう　コンパスの針さえまだ知らない 今日の先までだって翔べるだろう　永遠に守りたい アナタノオト　ドクン　ドクン　ドクン かすかだけれど　ドクン　ドクン　ドクン 肩と肩がぶつかるだび　息が出来ないほど速くなるよ 胸が　ドクン　ドクン　ドクン 確かなモノは　ドクン　ドクン　ドクン この気持ちとプラム・ブルーのあの空 すごくキレイで動けない　ふたり 生きてる音　やさしい音　だから切ない音　聴こえてくるよ 愛が　ドクン　ドクン　ドクン 目を覚ますまで　ドクン　ドクン　ドクン この手でもっとアナタの孤独にふれたい 夜明けをふたり持ちながら　きゅっと目を閉じた |-| English = Your sound, dokun dokun dokun I can hear it dokun dokun dokun A living sound, a kind sound, that's why I hear a bittersweet sound If we can smile for the wind to make the flowers bloom If we can shed tears so that the rain can water the grass Our wishes are alright; there's no need for a coat of doubt It's ok to be interrupted once in a while; we won't ever part again Your sound, dokun dokun dokun I can hear it dokun dokun dokun A living sound, a kind sound, that's why I hear a bittersweet sound Love is dokun dokun dokun Until we awake dokun dokun dokun With these hands I want to touch your loneliness all the more We shut our eyes tightly, the both of us waiting for dawn If our eyes could meet, for the stars to bridge the darkness If our fears would melt such that the moon forgives everything Will we be able to fly without getting lost? Even the compass needle does not know Can we fly to the ends of today? I want to protect this forever. Your sound dokun dokun dokun Even though it's faint dokun dokun dokun When our shoulders bump It quickens such that I can hardly breathe My chest dokun dokun dokun Something that's certain dokun dokun dokun This feeling, and the plum blue sky So beautiful that we can't move A living sound, a kind sound, that's why I hear a bittersweet sound Love is dokun dokun dokun Until we awake dokun dokun dokun With these hands I want to touch your loneliness all the more We shut our eyes tightly, the both of us waiting for dawn Disambiguation *'Anata no Oto' was released as track 6 on the album Macross Frontier O.S.T.2 Nyan Tra☆ and on the album Macross Frontier VOCAL COLLECTION Nyan Tama♀ as track 7 of the second disc. *'Anata no Oto (without vocals)' was released on the album Macross Frontier VOCAL COLLECTION Nyan Tama♀ as track 14 on the second disc. External Links *Uta Macross Wiki Category:Macross Frontier Songs Category:Music Category:Macross F Category:Insert Songs